


Ночью

by Zombieboy



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 17:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18154715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombieboy/pseuds/Zombieboy
Summary: Ночью люди из Эль Базаре спят или пьют, за очень редким исключением.





	Ночью

На узких улочках Эль Базаре почти ни души. Ночью люди здесь или спят, или торчат в заведениях типа бара старика Эль Маторифе. В темноте можно наткнуться лишь на вооружённые патрули Проктеров да на забулдыг, шатающихся из одной злачной дыры в другую. Где-то далеко за громоздкими железными доками, бесконечными торговыми рядами и палатками играет музыка. Слышится нестройное пение и визгливый женский смех. По чёрному небу, точно бисер, разбросаны миллиарды звёзд, вокруг которых наверняка тоже есть жизнь, только более счастливая и безопасная, чем на Земле.  
  
      Проходя мимо недостроенной лавчонки, Трой кивает на едва прикрытую дверь, а потом быстро затаскивает Ника внутрь.  
  
      — Что такое? — Ник пьяно смеётся и вовсе не сопротивляется.  
  
      Внутри темно и пахнет свежеструганными досками. Если патрульные засекут их здесь, простым штрафом будет не отделаться, но обоим плевать.  
  
      — Иди ко мне, — Трой резко прижимает Ника к стене.  
  
      От него несёт текилой, костром и ещё бог знает чем, до одури знакомым и приятным. Трой похож на лохматого бродячего пса, даже в изгибе его шеи и пронзительном взгляде есть что-то от большой побитой жизнью дворняги.  
  
      — Просто так, «иди ко мне»? — глубоко вдыхая его запах, Ник улыбается, слегка запрокидывая голову.  
  
      Ник хорошо знает этот взгляд — Трой хочет его, а до их убогой комнатушки топать ещё целых два квартала. Лихорадочный блеск голубых глаз и твёрдый член, упирающийся Нику в пах, сейчас красноречивее любых слов.  
  
      — Да, — Трой легко и быстро целует его лицо, шею и плечи. — Ты слишком красивый, мужик, как я могу устоять?  
  
      — А ты, видимо, слишком пьяный, и с этим тоже нихрена не поделаешь, — новый смешок вырывается сам собой.  
  
      Напивается Трой очень быстро — всего несколько рюмок, и его начинает шатать, как лодку на волнах. Нику же постоянно нужен допинг в виде колёс или чего позабористее. Даже парочка «хрюшек» не всегда уносит так, как нужно.  
  
      — Да, но ты всё равно симпатяга, — язык Троя мягко касается мочки его уха, — могу поспорить, здесь каждый второй грёбаный латинос мечтает тебя облапать.  
  
      Даже если всё не так, спорить Ник не спешит. Ревность Троя возбуждает его не меньше тесноты, торопливых ласк и опасности быть застуканным за обжиманием с другим парнем.  
  
      — Эй, я же наполовину чёрный, забыл? — он улыбается, подставляя Трою губы.  
  
      — Хотелось бы забыть, — тот жадно целует Ника, нетерпеливо оглаживая его член через плотную джинсовую ткань. — Отец бы сказал, что из-за тебя, чёртов утырок, я в аду гореть буду.  
  
      Трой снова прижимается ртом к его губам, с улыбкой прикрывая глаза.  
  
      — Жалеешь себя, наверное? — Ник, сбивчиво дыша, расстёгивает молнию его брюк. — Слушай, яйца у тебя как лёд. Может, мне их согреть?  
  
      На улице слышны шаги и скрип колёс популярной среди местных менял садовой тележки, но Ник уверен — снаружи заметить их невозможно. Хотя, если ночной бродяга вздумает войти внутрь, его будет ждать тот ещё сюрприз.  
  
      — Конечно, Никки, — Трой шумно сглатывает слюну, — делай с ними всё, что хочешь.  
  
      Немного повозившись с его ремнём, Ник легко опускается на колени. Пол загажен уличной грязью и стружкой, но это никого не волнует. Старательно облизав его член, Ник начинает осторожно сосать мошонку, полностью погружая яйца Троя в рот. Одна из многочисленных подружек Ника называла такой минет «завариванием чайного пакетика». Когда-то Нику это очень нравилось, хотя ощущения казались немного странными — слишком тонкая грань между болью и удовольствием. Для своего единственного друга он старается делать всё правильно и аккуратно. Трой тихо стонет, а его пальцы судорожно стискивают жёсткие волосы Ника.  
  
      — Ты мне доверяешь? — прервавшись, Ник поднимает глаза.  
  
      — А у меня какой-то выбор есть? — расставляя ноги шире, Трой усмехается в ответ.  
  
      Теперь твёрдый горячий член едва не касается лица Ника. Чувствуя пальцы Троя, нетерпеливо перебирающие волосы, Ник крепко обхватывает его член у основания и начинает сосать, глубоко вбирая в рот. Шаги и скрип снаружи почти стихли, Ник успевает подумать, что на этот раз их, к счастью, пронесло. Член Троя входит в него так глубоко, что горло рефлекторно сжимается, словно Ника вот-вот вырвет. Ощущение не из приятных, но Трой снова стонет, и Ник решает ещё немного потерпеть.  
  
      — Давай, поднимайся, Никки, — неожиданно Трой отстраняется и тянет его за рукав, побуждая встать на ноги, — расстегни джинсы.  
  
      — Хочешь помочь мне, что ли? — быстро вскакивая, Ник торопливо дёргает молнию и приспускает трусы.  
  
      Новый глубокий поцелуй заставляет его замолчать. Трой наваливается тесней и, обхватив оба их члена, начинает быстро скользить по ним ладонью. Ник вжимается в стену, чувствуя, как пол уходит из-под ног. Движения руки Троя размашистые и уверенные, а его язык, горячий и настойчивый, жадно вылизывает рот Ника изнутри. Где-то за стеной опять раздаются шаги, сухой кашель и обрывки фраз. Судя по голосам — это трое или четверо парней, возможно, патрульные или такие же пьяные гуляки, как и они сами. Малейший шум опасен, но от близости посторонних у Ника напрочь сносит крышу, и он кончает, сбивчиво и тяжело дыша. Проходит всего пару секунд, и тёплая сперма Троя пачкает его джинсы и толстовку. Ни стонов, ни вскриков — только оглушительный стук сердца в ушах, жар и лёгкая дрожь в мышцах от слишком крепких объятий. Они стоят так минуту или две, молча прижавшись друг к другу.  
  
      — Как думаешь, они ушли? — быстро шепчет Трой, когда голоса снаружи стихают.  
  
      Он устало улыбается Нику, ласково целуя его в висок. Лицо и шея Троя влажные и блестящие от пота.  
  
      — Без понятия, — хмыкает Ник, застёгивая джинсы. — Ушли или нет, спать здесь стоя я всё равно не собираюсь.  
  
      — Угу, матрас куда лучше, — Трой быстро кивает, — все поэты неженки.  
  
      Ник усмехается и, осторожно приоткрыв дверь, выходит на улицу. Трой идёт следом, он озирается по сторонам, заложив руки в карманы. Со стороны они, должно быть, похожи на парочку воров, только что обчистивших дом, но смотреть на них некому, и оба хорошо это знают. Ночью люди из Эль Базаре или спят, или пьют, за очень редким исключением. Скоро рассвет, и воздух становится влажным. До комнатушки Ника и Троя осталась жалкая пара кварталов. Они проспят примерно три или четыре часа, и, наскоро перекусив, отправятся собирать головы для Эль Маторифе, чтобы вечером закинуться их содержимым.  
  
      — Тебе здесь нравится? — сейчас Ник удивлён, что никогда не задавал Трою этот вопрос.  
  
      — Нет, — Трой щурится, качая головой, — здесь нравится тебе, а значит, и меня устраивает.  
  
      Продолжая идти, Ник молча улыбается, отводя глаза.


End file.
